


Panic! At the Fireplace

by tomatopudding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Panic, Short, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Al is taking Scorpius to officially meet his parents, so of course Scorp is anxious.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Panic! At the Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Just breathe, okay?".

“Ready?”

“No.”

“Oh come on, you can’t say that. We’re literally standing at the fireplace. I’ve got floo powder in my hand!”

“...”

“Scorp? What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

“I don’t think I can do this.”

“What do--”

“I mean, what if they hate me? I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if they did. It’s no secret that my dad was an absolute pillock to your dad all throughout school. I wouldn’t be surprised if he hexes me on sight just on the virtue of my name! Al did you tell them who I am? If they don’t know I’m coming and it’s a surprise and--”

“Hey--”

“--they’ll forbid us from ever speaking again or--”

“Hey!”

“...”

“C’mere, Scorpius. Just breathe, okay? There you go. My parents know exactly who you are. Neither of them are the type to hold a childish grudge, it’s all water under the bridge now. I promise.”

“...”

“Better?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Ready?”

“No. But let’s do this anyway.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing these two


End file.
